Goosebumps: The Game
Goosebumps: The Game is a point and click ''Goosebumps'' video game released for the Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PC by WayForward Technologies. The game was released October 13, 2015, and serves as a tie-in/prequel to the ''Goosebumps'' film. On October 9th, 2018, the game was released for the Nintendo Switch to promote the release of Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Official Description The walk home from school today is going to be a lot spookier than usual... Your sleepy neighborhood’s been overrun by monsters! Werewolves prowl the woods, Gnomes roam underfoot, and scarecrows walk at midnight. But these aren’t ordinary monsters -- they’re R.L. Stine’s famous Goosebumps monsters, released from their books and looking to wreak havoc! You’ll need to use your wits to investigate the surroundings, puzzle out clues, and outsmart the monsters before it’s too late! Survive a trek through your neighborhood, unravel the mysteries of Dead House, and sneak through the mall after hours; only then can you confront Slappy and stop his plans for revenge! Characters For a complete list of characters featured in the game, please see Goosebumps: The Game/Characters. Books and Short Stories Referenced Goosebumps (original series) * Welcome to Dead House: The protagonist's house transforms into Dead House. The movers also mention zombies, possibly referencing the zombies from the book. There's also an achievement called "Welcome to Dead House". The book's manuscript also makes an appearance. * Stay Out of the Basement: Dr. Brewer's Clone appears as an enemy. There's also an achievement called "Stay Out of the Forest". * Monster Blood: Monster Blood appears as an enemy. A song entitled Monster Blood can also be found on the protagonist's computer. * Say Cheese and Die! The Camera appears as an item. * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb: It's the name of an arcade game in the mall. The book's manuscript also makes an appearance. * Let's Get Invisible!: An evil Reflection inside the magic mirror appears as an enemy. Also, the mirror appears as an item. Once the evil Reflection is defeated, a copy of the book itself actually appears and can be collected as an item in the player's inventory. * Night of the Living Dummy: Slappy appears as the main antagonist and is the last monster the player encounters in the game. Mr. Wood also appears at the very end of the game. The book's manuscript also appears. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: There's an achievement called "The Monster Who Cried Girl" * The Ghost Next Door: The title is used as the name of an achievement. Also, at the end of the game, R. L. Stine says he's moving to Madison with his daughter. * The Haunted Mask: The Mask appears as an item. It can later be worn as a way of scaring off the Beast from the East. * Be Careful What You Wish For...: It's the name of an achievement. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: A piano manufactured by "Shreek & Toggles" appears inside Dead House. * You Can't Scare Me! The title is referenced during the movers' conversation. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: An inanimate scarecrow appears inside the van. * Go Eat Worms!: A song found on the protagonist's computer shares its name with the title of the book. It is also used as the name of an achievement. * Ghost Beach: It's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * Return of the Mummy: A portrait of Prince Khor-Ru appears in the living room of Dead House. Also, a sarcophagus appears in the van. * Phantom of the Auditorium: A picture of The Phantom appears inside the van. * My Hairiest Adventure: The title is referenced during the movers' conversation. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: The Cuckoo Clock appears inside Dead House. One of its dates can be knocked off, just like in the book. * It Came from Beneath the Sink!: The Grool appears as an Item. * Night of the Living Dummy II: The title is mentioned. * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: "Jelly Jam" branded fruit preserves appear in the kitchen of Dead House. It's also possible that King Jellyjam himself appeared in the game in pieces, at the Cavity City candy shop. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: The Lawn Gnomes appear as enemies. * A Shocker on Shock Street: It's the name of an achievement. * The Headless Ghost: A portrait of Andrew Craw appears on a staircase wall of Dead House. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: The Shrunken Head appears as an item. * Bad Hare Day: Amaz-O appears. There's also an achievement called "Good Hare Day" * The Beast From the East: A Beast appears as an enemy. * Legend of the Lost Legend: It's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * Calling All Creeps!: It's the name of an achievement. * How I Learned to Fly: It's the name of an achievement. * Don't Go to Sleep!: It's the name of an achievement. * Werewolf Skin: The Werewolf Skin briefly appears inside the van during the intro. Give Yourself Goosebumps * Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter: A jar of Purple Peanut Butter appears as an item in the kitchen of Dead House. * Deep in the Jungle of Doom: Cronby appears in the mall. There's also an achievement called "Deep in the Jungle of Retail". * Scream of the Evil Genie: The movers mention an evil genie, possibly referring to either Jenna or Toobah from this book. * Please Don't Feed the Vampire!: Fifi appears being walked by Mrs. Forster. * Little Comic Shop of Horrors: There's a movie poster in the mall's movie theater called "Lizardman 2" * Toy Terror: Batteries Included: An Annihilator 3000 and Officer Murphy appear as enemies. Additionally, a store in the mall is called "Hasley's Toys". * Zapped in Space: One of the videos games you find in your room is "Adrift off Vega". The mall arcade is called Zapp's Arcade. * Shop Till You Drop...Dead!: Living Mannequins appear as enemies. The name "Reggie Mayfield" appears in the mall. * Invaders from the Big Screen: There's a movie poster in the mall's movie theaters called "Going Ape (in Blastovision)". It's also the name of an achievement. * You're Plant Food!: There's an achievement called "You're Not Plant Food!" * It's Only a Nightmare: It's the name of an achievement. * It Came from the Internet: It's the name of an achievement. * Elevator to Nowhere: It's the name of an achievement. * Danger Time: It's the name of an achievement. * Trick or...Trapped!: It's the name of an achievement. Tales to Give You Goosebumps * An Old Story: Aunt Dahlia appears as an enemy. * I'm Telling!: A Gargoyle with petrifying saliva appears in Dead House. * Home Sweet Home: Mrs. Forster appears walking Fifi. * Dr. Horror's House of Video: A poster for Lizardman 2 is seen on the side of Edwood's Theater. Goosebumps Series 2000 * I Am Your Evil Twin: There is an achievement called "I Was Your Evil Twin". * Are You Terrified Yet?: It's the name of an achievement. * Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls: The movers mention zombies, possibly referring to Graveyard Ghouls. * Brain Juice: There's an achievement called, "Using Good Ol' Brain Juice". * It Came from Ohio!: It's the name of an achievement gained after getting into a phone conversation with R.L. Stine. * Be Afraid — Be Very Afraid!: It's the name of an achievement. * The Haunted Car: The movers reference the story of a haunted car, which one of the movers swear actually happened. It's also the name of an achievement. * Slappy's Nightmare: It's the name of an achievement. * Earth Geeks Must Go!: It's the name of an achievement. Goosebumps HorrorLand and beyond * Creep from the Deep: There's a portrait of Captain Long Ben One-Leg in Dead House. It's also the name of an achievement. * My Friends Call Me Monster: It's the name of an achievement. * Little Shop of Hamsters: It's the name of a pet store in the mall. * Night of the Giant Everything: There is an achievement called "Night of the Giant Inventory". * A Nightmare on Clown Street. A portrait of Murder the Clown appears in the living room of Dead House. The player mentions a clown while talking to Slappy, possibly referring to Murder. Trivia * There are three ghost children that the player has to make cross over to the afterlife: **The player can get rid of the female ghost (called "Angry Girl" when speaking) by knocking the year 1988 off The Cuckoo Clock. This is very similar to how Tara Webster was removed from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom. While this could be used as evidence that the girls are the same, the girl and Tara are different races and hair colors. * In the first movie, Stine moved to Madison, Delaware a few years ago, and since the player had an iPhone, the game may have taken place sometime between 2007 - 2015. * The game's opening cutscene is very similar to the movie's alternate opening. * The password to the computer, "1081943" is R.L. Stine's Birthday, October 8, 1943 * The combination to the trunk in the master bedroom, "1992" is the year Welcome to Dead House was published. * In the game, Fifi is Mrs. Forster's dog (although they are from two different books). * Mr. Wood, Dr. Brewer's Clone, the Grool and Aunt Dahlia appear even though they have been killed off in previous stories. * The game refers to Cronby the Troll as "Cronby the Leprechaun". * While in the mall, the protagonist can pick up a note left behind by a security guard. The note is worded very similarly to the phone messages left for the player in the horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. * If the player tries to enter the furnace in the basement of Dead House, the player is met with a message saying, "Nope! So Much Nope!". This is a reference to the "Nope!" Internet meme. * On the player's computer, you can find several songs by an artist named "Todd Zombie". This is likely a reference to musician Rob Zombie. * Neither the Nintendo 3DS nor the Nintendo Switch version of the game have any of the achievements. * When the player enters the kitchen of Dead House for the first time, the music's volume gets quiet than usual, and it stays that way for a while. The volume goes back to normal when you enter the living room after escaping from the Monster Blood, where you see Slappy's message on the player's TV. * During the second film, Stine at first claims that his books have only gotten loose once before, before subsequently recanting that statement and remembering that they have gotten loose a number of other times. This may be an indirect reference to the events of this game and Night of Scares. * In the mall, there is a movie theater called "Edwood's Theaters". This is a reference to sci-fi director Ed Wood. Gallery Box Art goosebumpsthegame-3DS-uk.JPG|The UK version of the 3DS box art. Screenshots GTGPlayerBeware.jpg GoosebumpsTheGameTitleScreen.jpg|The game's title screen GTGSchool.jpg|School GTGLockerHallway.jpg|School Interior GTGParkingLot.jpg|Parking Lot GTGWoods.jpg|Woods GTGDrBrewer.jpg|Dr. Brewer's Clone GTGDrBrewer2.jpg|The plant clone attacks Beast from the east PC.jpg|The Beast GTGClearing.jpg|Clearing GTGAmazo.jpg|Encountering Amaz-O GTGNeighborhood.jpg|Neighborhood GTGMovingVan.jpg|Crashed moving van GTGFifi.jpg|Fifi the Vampire Poodle MrsForsterandFifi.jpg|Mrs. Forster and Fifi. GTGDeadHouse.jpg|Dead House GTGInteriorDeadHouse.jpg|Dead House Interior 20170507130513_1.jpg|3 Ghost Children Goosebumps-The-Game-Ghost-Kids.jpg|ghost kids, alternate gazes GTGAuntDahlia.jpg|Aunt Dahlia GTGStaircase.jpg|Staircase GTGLivingRoom.jpg|Living Room GTGCuckooClock.jpg|The Cuckoo Clock GTGMonsterBlood.jpg|Monster Blood GTGMall.jpg|Mall GTGSecurity.jpg|Security guard attacks GTGMall2.jpg|Mall GTGArcade.jpg|Arcade Room GTGMannequins.png|Mannequins GTGLawnGnome.png|Lawn Gnome GTGMrWood.jpg|Mr. Wood GTGSlappy.jpg|Encounter with Slappy GTGSlappyAttacks.jpg|Slappy attacks GTGStine.png|R.L Stine Videos Goosebumps The Game - Debut Trailer PS4, PS3 Goosebumps The Game Full Game Walkthrough No Commentary See also *''Goosebumps: Night of Scares'' Category:Video games Category:Monsters Category:Slappy Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Robots (topic) Category:Magic Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Vampires Category:Monster Blood Category:The Haunted Mask Category:Dogs Category:Mummies Category:Trolls